What's In A Name?
by Lucy Sienna
Summary: John tells the story of “Cinderella” but puts his own twist on it. Sheyla.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please, no lawsuits.

Rating: K

Spoilers: Common Ground

Summary: John tells the story of "Cinderella" but puts his own twist on it. Sheyla.

**What's In A Name?**

By: Lucy Sienna

"Teyla, why do you always call Sheppard 'Colonel'?" Ronan asked, sitting down in front of her with his tray. "It's obvious that you're friends, so why don't you call him 'John'? I've heard him ask you, and I've heard you say it, just not to him."

"Ronan, sometimes the heart does things the mind cannot understand and takes it places it cannot go." Teyla replied cryptically. "What brought this on?"

"I'm curious." He shrugged. "It's obvious that Sheppard likes you. I've even heard him say it, well, sort of."

"I do not know what you are talking about." Teyla shook her head. "Colonel Sheppard and I are friends, yes, but…"

"But not close enough for you to drop the formality?" Ronan asked. "Or too close that you're afraid using his real name will open you both up to feelings you believe you shouldn't be having?"

"Ronan, I have a duty to my people. Their lives before my own, their hearts before mine. It is the vow I took when I became the Athosian leader. I do not see them as much as I should as it is, were I to become involved with anyone, I would see them even less. I cannot do that." She sighed. "And it is also none of your business."

"I was just curious." Ronan held up his hands.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice asked from beside them.

"Colonel Sheppard. Of course, you are always welcome." Teyla smiled.

Ronan watched her closely. Her guard was always up, and when John Sheppard was near, it went up even higher.

"Teyla, we're not working, you can call me John." Sheppard shook his head.

"Of course, John." She nodded and continued eating.

Something about her changed when she said his name, a tiny crack in the walls she hid behind. It would soon close up, but that little bit of light was all Sheppard needed. His grin widened even further.

"I have to go." Ronan smiled and left abruptly, hoping some time alone would make them realize their feelings for each other.

"That was weird." Sheppard shook his head. "Why did he rush off like that?"

"It is Ronan, we may never know." Teyla smiled. "Colonel-John, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Nothing like a little near-death experience to make you appreciate the little things in life." Sheppard shrugged.

Teyla nodded. Watching the life being drained out of him had not been something she wanted to ever see, but found herself watching anyway. Each time she watched, she felt increasingly helpless. She wondered if he would die without ever knowing her feelings, and that scared her. Almost as much as calling him "John" scared her. It wasn't that she was worried he wouldn't like it; it was because she knew that if she kept up formality, nothing could ever happen between them. At least, not in the real world. For months, she had been haunted by the kiss he never should have given, even if he wasn't completely himself. She could hear John's voice, when he was possessed, as she pointed a gun at him "_He cares for you, more than you know_". Teyla did not understand how she could stop these thoughts. During the day, it was easy, but she had no control over her dreams. They had become increasingly troubling since his kidnapping and she found she could barely sleep.

"Teyla? You awake?" John asked, breaking through her thoughts.

"What? I apologize. What did you say?" Teyla asked.

"I said I was going to the mainland today. The kids have been itching for a story, and I know a good one. We'll camp out there since we have some time off." John smiled. "Did you want to come?"

"That would be nice." Teyla nodded. "Should we not also invite Ronan and Dr. McKay?"

"They're not interested." He shook his head. "Rodney has a new ancient device he's studying. I doubt he'll leave the lab except to eat."

Teyla just nodded. The jumper ride was no more than fifteen minutes, but it was fifteen minutes completely alone with Colonel John Sheppard. She wasn't sure she was entirely prepared, but what choice did she have? She needed to see her people, and ask Halling for guidance. Teyla hoped he knew a way to keep her dreams under control.

"Ready to go, Tey?" John asked.

"Of course, Colonel." Teyla nodded.

He didn't correct her, he just looked at her and sighed. Teyla wondered if he was merely frustrated or if he had finally given up. She didn't want to cross that thin line between friends and lovers, as long as she didn't say his name, she was safe. The ride was quiet, but not uncomfortably so, for both occupants were lost in thought about the other.

"Colonel Sheppard!" One of the Athosians smiled. "The children will be excited to see you."

"John! John! Sheppard!" A bunch of tiny voices shouted, and the children ran to mob Colonel Sheppard.

"Hi guys. Let's go play a game and tonight I have a great story for you." John smiled and pulled a Frisbee out of his pack. "You ready to learn a new game?"

Teyla smiled and watched as Sheppard taught the kids how to throw the Frisbee and then handed out several to the children. Soon, the colorful disks were flying everywhere, and children were jumping and diving to catch them. John noticed her watching him and grinned at her, Teyla's heart melted. One man should not have that effect on her, he could not. She had a duty to her people that she couldn't ignore, not even for a smile like that.

"You are in love, child." A voice said from behind her.

"Good afternoon, Garrah." Teyla grinned at the older woman. Charin had been her guide for many years, but Garrah was a close friend and advisor as well. "How do you feel today?"

"Come, let us talk." Garrah led her into a tent and motioned for her to sit down. "You are torn. I can see it. You love this man, Sheppard."

"It does not matter, Garrah. I have a duty to my people and he does not care for me in that way." Teyla shook her head. "It is not a thought I entertain often. But, do you have any sleeping medicines? I find I have trouble sleeping some nights after a stressful day."

"Not to cure what ails you, child." Garrah smiled knowingly. "Come, it is dinner time, and I am anxious to hear Colonel Sheppard's story as well."

Sheppard always felt welcome among the Athosians. They treated him like a member of their village, and the children adored him. He frequently visited, but liked coming with Teyla. She let her guard down around her people, and when she smiled here, it was a smile of pure joy. It lit up her face and her eyes, making her more beautiful than any woman he'd ever seen. Of course, when she said his name, his real name, and smiled like that, it took all of his strength to restrain from grabbing her and holding her forever. He knew now it wasn't lust, it wasn't a crush, it was something that would never leave him. It was love.

"Sheppard, tell us a story, please!" One of the youngest Athosian children tugged on his jacket.

He smiled at her. "Okay. Gather around and I'll tell you."

"Once upon a time, there was a great leader, a King named King Francis. He had a son named Prince James. Prince James did not want to be a leader, but it was up to him to lead his people some day as king, so he didn't have much of a choice. James didn't like it, but the responsibility, the duty, was his alone. King Francis's people and another people had been warring for many years, but they had finally decided to sit down and try to find peace. It was decided that James would marry the other King's daughter, Princess Isabella, to ensure the peace lasted. James didn't want to, but resigned himself to his fate. Of course, he was young, so they had to wait a few years until both Prince and Princess were old enough to be joined…"

As John spoke, Teyla watched him, finding herself completely pulled into the story. He grinned at her from time to time, but kept going.

"In the kingdom of King Francis lived a young girl named Tara. Her father had died several years before, leaving her in the care of her stepmother. Her stepmother was only interested in her own two daughters and completely ignored Tara. To keep clothes on her back and food in her belly, Tara began working as a servant in her own home, her stepsisters and stepmother mistreating her and abusing her as often as possible. See, Tara was beautiful, more beautiful than anyone in the whole kingdom, and the sisters were jealous, and hated her for it. For many years she worked, but she remained strong, and grew more beautiful every day.

"Time went by and the joining of Prince James and Princess Isabella drew closer. To celebrate both the upcoming wedding and five years of peace, the King decided to throw a ball and invited everyone. Tara wanted very badly to go to a ball; she had never been to one and wanted to go, just once. Her stepmother said she could if she got her chores done, but her sisters made it impossible for her to go by giving her more and more things to do to get them ready for the ball. Each of them was sure that they could make the Prince fall in love with them and decide against the marriage to Isabella. Finally, the night of the ball arrived, and Tara was able to get ready and find a decent dress. Her sisters were cruel however, and 'accidentally' stepped on the train, ripping the dress. Tara was forced to stay.

"An old servant who had acted like a mother to Tara since her mother had died comforted the poor girl and took her into a back parlor that was never used. Inside the parlor was a trunk of her mother's old things. Tara found the most beautiful dress she had ever seen and shoes made of glass inside."

"How would someone walk in glass shoes?" One of the children asked.

"These were very special shoes. Magic shoes." John smiled and continued. "After putting her magic shoe on and cleaning her face, Tara used some of her savings to hire a coach. She had to be back by midnight to beat her stepmother and stepsisters home, so they would not know she had gone. It was risky, but Tara didn't care, she was going to the ball. They would not recognize her with her hair done up all pretty and a clean, nice dress, so she was ready to have the time of her life."

Teyla was beginning to wonder about this story. Usually Sheppard's stories were from Earth movies and involved action and adventure. A romance was not like him. She wondered what exactly he was up to.

"James, on the other hand, was not happy. He had no desire to marry Isabella, and his father had given him permission not to-if he found another suitable wife before their wedding day. That did not give him much time and he was not interested in finding love at the moment. He just wanted to be left alone, but was enduring the ball because he had to, it was his duty. Then he saw Tara walk in and was stunned. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and he immediately asked her to dance.

"Not only was she beautiful, but Tara was a sweet, kind girl who's personality was naturally charming. James was completely taken aback by how strongly he felt for this one woman. He didn't believe in love, but she was rapidly changing his mind. Tara had no idea who he was, and simply thought he was a charming young man. They danced together all night until Tara heard the clock strike quarter to twelve.

'Oh no!' She exclaimed. 'I'm sorry, I have to go.'

'Wait!' James called, running after her. 'I don't even know your name!'

"But Tara was gone, leaving behind only a glass shoe. She raced home and changed back into her regular clothes just in time. She would never forget that night, and she had fallen hard for the Prince. It wasn't until later that evening, listening to her sisters prattle on about the ball that she realized she had danced with the Prince himself. She knew she was in love with him, but also knew that he had a duty, something she understood and would not prevent, not even for love."

That hit home for Teyla. The similarities she had been noticing suddenly seemed more like parallels. Somehow, John knew her struggle with her heart and her duty and was telling a story about it.

"James had other ideas, and he searched the kingdom for the woman he was sure he loved. He tried the glass shoe on thousands of women, but none of them fit. His last stop was Tara's home. She saw him coming and hid, she was not going to let him abandon his duty to the country for her, a servant girl. He tried the shoe on her sisters, but despite their efforts, it did not fit either of them and they ended up breaking the beautiful shoe. James left the house dejected and sad; he had no way of finding his love again. Then he saw her. Tara had seen his face and couldn't handle his sadness. She walked up to him and smiled, tears in her eyes.

'Your highness, I am the woman you were with the other night. I am Tara.' Tara curtsied, remaining formal."

Teyla felt John's eyes meet hers and she couldn't look away. He was clearly trying to tell her something. She could feel the walls constructed so carefully around her heart crumbling with each word.

"James became ever sadder. He loved this woman; he didn't want her to be formal. He wanted her to marry him.

'Call me James.' He said. 'Why did you hide?'

'You have a duty to the country. I will not stand in the way.' Tara replied.

'Just because you have a duty doesn't mean you must give up your life or your happiness. Many ways of doing your duty do not have to break your heart. The joining is just a safeguard.' James took her hands. 'Don't you love me?'

'Yes.' Tara nodded. 'But we can't.'

'Tara, please. Give us a chance?' James asked, and waited for her answer."

Suddenly, Sheppard stopped, but didn't remove his eyes from Teyla's.

"Sheppard, what happened to them? What did she say?" Jinto asked.

"I don't know. What does she say?" John continued to look at Teyla.

Then she understood everything clearly. He was asking if she was willing to take a chance, if she was going to try to balance duty and love. He believed it could be done, but it was now her turn to reply.

"Yes." Teyla whispered, a small smile creeping onto her face.

John grinned at her and wrapped up the story, but Teyla wasn't listening. All she could think about was John. He did care for her, and he wanted to try. No matter how hard Teyla fought, she knew her heart needed him, needed his love. Once the story was complete, the children filed off the bed, chattering about the story. John walked over to Teyla and helped her up, walking with her to the edge of the village.

"What happened to Tara and her prince?" Teyla asked quietly. "I was lost in thought and did not hear the ending."

"Well, they kissed." John drew her close to him, leaning in to kiss her.

Teyla closed her eyes as their lips met and lost herself in the feeling of his kiss.

"And then what?" She smiled at him.

John grinned and kissed her again. "They lived happily ever after."

The End.


End file.
